


Good things to come home from work to

by Bosh_tet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Clothed Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh_tet/pseuds/Bosh_tet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porn for me and my girlfriend's genderbent AU for our characters. This one is f!Cronin/Richard seeing as how Richard's one of the few people with gender changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good things to come home from work to

Cristi straightened our her skirt, giving herself one more look in the mirror “Hmm, I hope Richard likes this.” she said to her reflection before heading out into the kitchen.

~

Richard threw his bag down on the couch as soon as he walked through the door “Cristi, I’m home.”

He heard her voice in the kitchen “I hear that.”

He went in, seeing her looking through the cabinets “What are you doing?” he took in her outfit, his eyes settling on her skirt “Think that’s short enough?”

She looked down, and then over at him “Yes. It’s cute right?” she asked, wriggling her hips at him.

He bit his lip, feeling his interest stirring “Yeah.”

"And to answer your first question, I am looking for something to make for dinner." she closed the cabinet door, moving on to the refrigerator. She opened it and bent over to look through the bottom drawers, showing off the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

"Fuck." Richard muttered, taking a step closer.

He couldn’t see it, but she was smiling, very much aware that he had moved. She grabbed a bag of carrots, and closed the door. In the process of doing that she ‘accidentally’ dropped them, bending back down to pick them up, only to find herself pressed against the fridge door. She made a noise, not at all expecting the suddenness of that action.

Richard heard the surprise in her voice as he dropped down to his knees behind her “You shouldn’t be so surprised,” he dragged his thumb across her slit, feeling that she was already wet. He licked her wetness from his finger “You can’t stand here and show off that pretty little cunt of yours and expect me not to come and steal a taste.”

She moaned, spreading her legs wider “Mmm, who said I didn’t? I mean, I got myself ready for you.”

"That explains why you’re soaked already." he pulled her open, leaning in to lick her clit.

She whimpered, letting her head hang between her arms. She was still super sensitive from earlier, having denied herself a few orgasms to get to this point. Her entire body trembled when he pressed his mouth against her, licking at her again “A-ah, fuck.”

He circled his tongue around her clit before kissing it, his cock starting to harden in anticipation. She thrust towards his mouth when he stroked his tongue across her labia, teasing the folds with light flicks of his tongue. He pulled back, sliding two fingers into her “Fuck Cro, you’re so fucking hot.”

Her breathing was heavy, causing her voice to sound to sound airy as she clenched around him and replied “Damn straight I am.”

He chuckled, bending his fingers. He licked his lips at the noise she made “Tighten around me again.”

She did as she was told, letting out a loud moan as he hit her spot, shock waves of pleasure shooting up her spine. She could feel herself throb, signaling that she was getting close “Richard, Richard stop.”

Her boyfriend didn’t listen, knowing why she was trying to stop him. Instead he stroked her clit with his thumb. He fucked her with them hard, drawing high-pitched whines and low whimpers from her lips “Come on Cristi,” he said in a low tone, her hips bucking down towards his fingers “Come for me.”

She whined, tightening around the digits pumping in and out of her. The muscles in her stomach tightened, a sweet, burning heat spreading throughout her entire body as she came, a continuous stream of desperate moans coming from her mouth as she rode out her orgasm on those wonderful fingers.

When she stopped throbbing around him he pulled his fingers out, licking them clean before he stood up. He fumbled with his belt, and then his button, pushing his jeans down his hips once they were both undone. He blinked when a condom was shoved in his face, Cristi handing it to him over her shoulder. “Right.” he took it from her, ripping the package open and rolling it onto his cock. He pressed the head against her entrance, easily sliding in to the hilt in one swift, fluid motion, both of them letting out low moans of pleasure.

She didn’t even wait a second before thrusting back on him, her eyes burning from tears, her overly-sensitive body barely able to handle the feeling of being full “Fucking move, Richard.”

Her boyfriend grabbed her hips “As you wish.” he said against her ear, thrusting into her hard.

Cristi practically screamed, throwing her head back against his shoulder as her nails scrabbled for purchase against the smooth freezer door. The feeling of him pounding into her sent a low warmth through her body, waves of pleasure rolling in the pit of her stomach “Fuck, babe. You feel so good stretching me open like that.”

He grabbed her hair, pulling her head to the side so he could nibble on her neck, sucking a mark onto the skin behind her ear “You like it Cro?” he hit her spot again, making her cry out and clench around him. He smiled “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He set a hard, slow pace, her body rocking with each of his thrusts, the sounds of her moans and whimpers like music to his ears. She called out his name, moving her left hand and placing it over his. She could feel herself getting close again, a throbbing heat building up in her groin. She reached down to rub her clit in time with his hips, the added stimulation turning the low, burning heat into a white hot wave of pleasure, screaming as the sweet feeling of her orgasm flowed through her veins “Fuck, Fuck, Richard! Oh my god!”

The feeling of her walls fluttering around him brought him over as well, his cock throbbing inside her “Shit, Cro. Fuck.” he fell against her, resting his forehead between her shoulder blades “God damn.”

She went limp against the fridge, her breath coming out in harsh pants. As soon as she regained her composure she said “I should do that again sometime.”

"Yeah," he breathed "You really do." he pressed a kiss to her temple "I love you."

She pushed him off, supporting herself on shaky legs “I love you, too.” she replied, straightening out her skirt and fixing her hair.

Richard pulled the condom off, tossing it in the trash can before fixing his pants and picking the carrots off the floor.

She took them “Thank you. I think I’ll slice these and make some chicken to go with it.

She started on doing just that as he sat down at the table “Sounds good.”

"And maybe you can have something special for dessert."

The suggestive tone in her voice made him smile “Sounds delicious. I can hardly wait.”


End file.
